


A Little Too Much (To Drink? I Love You)

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunk Azula, F/M, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Morning After, Non-Graphic Violence, drink responsibly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Apparently Azula is a black out drunk who loves Ty Lee a little more than friends typically do. Who knew?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 61





	A Little Too Much (To Drink? I Love You)

At the time, it had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. Punch the guy that was making Ty Lee uncomfortable. She was too nice to do it, and isn’t that what friends are for? To help each other out? Azula wasn’t sure, she was still getting used to the whole _Having and Being a Genuine Friend_ thing. But she was pretty sure Zuzu had told her something like that, so that’s what she went with. 

Azula wondered what Mai would do, but then remembered that Mai hated her so she didn’t care. Mai would have stabbed the guy anyway, so Azula was obviously doing better than her in terms of Not Being a Criminal. And Ty Lee didn’t like criminals, so she would obviously like Azula more. Not that she cared, it was just a fact. A fact Azula liked very much.

The guy was obviously caught off guard, anyone would be had they been punched by someone half their size and knocked to the floor by the force of the blow. Ty Lee looked to Azula, her face a mix of shock and relief. _Beautiful_ , Azula thought. 

“Hey!” The guy on the floor exclaimed. “What was that for?” 

“For hitting on my girlfriend.” Azula’s words were slurred and not entirely accurate. Ty Lee wasn’t her girlfriend-not in the way Azula wanted her to be-but they were girls and friends so if Ty Lee asked about it later that’s what Azula would tell her. 

“Let’s go, Azula,” Ty Lee said, gently tugging her arm. “Before security gets here.” Azula only nodded and let Ty Lee drag her out of the club. “What were you thinking?” Ty Lee asked as they waited for Zuko to pick them up. 

“You looked uncomfortable.” 

“So you punched Jet?” Was that the guys name? Jet? If Ty Lee knew his name then that meant that they had been talking. Had Azula been wrong? Did Ty Lee like that Jet guy? She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach and lowered her head in shame. That alone should have been a clear sign of how out of it she was. 

“Did you like him?” There was a bit more bite in Azula’s words than she meant for, and Ty Lee shrunk back a bit. “I’m sorry.” Ty Lee’s face softened. She was Zuko were the only people that Azula had ever apologized too, and she did so very sparsely. 

“Nah, he was a jerk. Had a bad aura. But violence isn’t the answer to everything.” A car pulled up in front of them, a beat up blue thing that was nothing like Zuko’s car. 

“Hey ladies!” Sokka said as he hopped out of the drivers seat. He helped Azula-who was a lot more drunk than any person should be-into the back seat where a bucket and two bottles of water were waiting. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah it was great!” Said Ty Lee. “But where’s Zuko? I thought he was picking us up. Not that it’s not good to see you.” 

“I was already with Zuko and he was too tired to drive so I volunteered to pick you two up.” Azula could see Zuko asleep in the passenger seat now. If she had been more sober she might have asked why they were together, considering he and Azula shared an apartment and he hadn’t told her anything about going to Sokka’s place. But she wasn’t so Azula took a long swig of water and rested her head on Ty Lee’s shoulder. She ran her hands through Azula’s hair, and she feel into a dreamless sleep. 

When Azula woke up she wasn’t in her room. She was in Ty Lee’s guest bedroom, which you could say was also Azula’s room because of how often she slept over. There was an advil and orange juice on the nightstand, which she gulped down gratefully. 

In the kitchen Ty Lee was making bacon and eggs, already dressed for the day. Azula imagined briefly waking up like this every morning, seeing Ty Lee dance around the kitchen as the smell of breakfast wafted down the hall. It would be nice. “Gooood morning Azula!” Ty Lee said, peppy as always. 

“How are you so cheery all the time? It makes me feel sick when I’m nice to people for too long.” Azula responded. She poured herself a cup of coffee. Ty Lee didn’t drink coffee, so Azula didn’t really know why she had one. “What happened last night?” 

“Well, uh, you got suuuuper drunk and punched a guy. Then Sokka and Zuko picked us up and you refused to let go of my arm so we all decided you should stay with me and now here we are.” Ty Lee’s words were rushed, they way they always were when she was trying to hide something. She hadn’t looked at Azula the whole time she had spoken either. 

“That’s it?” Azula asked incredulously. Ty Lee nodded and hummed. “I don’t think so. What did I do?”

“Well, uh, you called me your girlfriend.” Azula froze. _She. Did. What?_ “So this Jet guy was hitting on me and you punched him and you said it was because he was making me uncomfortable.” 

“Is that what I said exactly?” 

“No-” 

“What were my exact words then?” 

_“For hitting on my girlfriend._ ” Oh. Okay. So yeah it didn’t sound great but Azula could fix this. 

“Well we’re girls and we’re friends...aren’t we?” she said. 

“Oh of course! I just didn’t know if you...” 

“If I what?” 

“You know, _like_ liked me.” _What are we, fifth graders?_ Azula wanted to say. But she didn’t because Ty Lee looked a little hopeful and a little sad and Azula wasn’t really sure what that meant but she was going to fix it. 

She probably should have thought it through, but for once Azula didn’t. She didn’t think she needed to with Ty Lee, and she liked that. So she took her wrists and kissed her, gently, briefly. “I do like like you,” Azula mumbled, looking at the floor. It was an ugly floor. 

Then Ty Lee cupped her face and kissed her. A real, good kiss. “I like like you too.” She said. 


End file.
